


Illicit Affiars

by nebula2012



Category: Dramione - Fandom, HarryPotter - Fandom, hinny - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula2012/pseuds/nebula2012
Summary: When I first listened to Illicit Affairs by Taylor Swift I couldn't help but think of Dramione and thus this fic was born!!After their time at Hogwarts, both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger went their separate ways, well mostly. Hermione began running a nonprofit for the advancement and freeing of house-elves while Draco began busing himself maintaining his family's estate and building a relationship with Astoria. Despite the completely different worlds, they find themselves in they always find their way back to one another. At the 5 year reunion of their Hogwarts class, they reunite and find staying away from one another to be the most difficult task of all.This is an infidelity fic and is a slow burn to an actual relationship.This one-shot takes place after the war and is meant to act as a glimpse into what the story will entail. It's like a taste of the complexity of their relationship before you dive fully into the story.
Relationships: Hinny - Relationship, dramione, romione - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. One Shot (Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is meant to act as a preface to the story. I have decided to turn this story into a full fanfiction but I think the one-shot sets the stage very well for the story.

And that's the thing about illicit affairs  
clandestine meetings  
And stolen stares  
They show their truth one single time  
But they lie, and they lie, and they lie  
A million little times

She looked in the mirror one last time before she applied a fresh layer of lip gloss. She glanced at the bottle of perfume on her vanity and thought of him. She remembered the day she stood in the small store with the saleswoman smelling a multitude of expensive perfumes before choosing the one she hoped he would like the most. She knew that these meetings were secret but she couldn’t help but want to have something special that would remind her of him. She picked up the bottle and toyed with it in her hands before she sprayed two sprays, one behind each of her ears. She smiled as the scent hit her nostrils. Her attention was snatched away as she heard the familiar tapping of an owl beak on her window. She quickly retrieved the small piece of parchment and unrolled it out to reveal a familiar, slanted handwriting.  
Tonight. 7 pm. The usual spot. Can’t wait to see you G.  
-DM

She sighed at his brevity. She quickly slipped into her trainers before exiting her room and making her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she heard Harry and Ginny in the kitchen laughing. She quickly passed by the doorway and thought she was free until she heard a familiar voice.  
“Hey, Mione. Where are you off to?” the voice of Ron Weasley boomed as he smiled the smile he seemed to reserve just for her.  
She silently cursed and turned to find the eyes of Harry, Ron, and Ginny all on her. “I’m just off for a run. I should be home soon. Just need to clear my head, it’s been a long week and I just need time.” She said quickly. She babbled when she was nervous and they all knew it. Ron and Harry looked quizzically at each other.  
“But it’s dark outside maybe one of us should come along with you.” Ron insisted standing from his chair. “I wouldn’t want you to get into any trouble you being alone.”  
She smiled at his protectiveness as she retrieved her wand from the side pocket of her leggings. “I would think after all our near-death experiences you would expect me to be able to defend myself, Ronald”  
Ginny stifled a laugh before saying. “I agree Ron. I have no doubt the brightest witch of our age can defend herself. We will be here when you get back.” Ginny said warmly attracting the attention of the two boys long enough for Hermione to sneak out the front door and onto the street. She breathed in the cool night air and wrapped her arms around herself. She began jogging away from the doorstep just in case she might have been being watched. She kept her eyes down as she reached the corner and turned left into an alleyway. She checked her watch. 7:01. She sighed as she pictured the hotel in her mind and apparated quickly. She quickly found herself in front of the familiar spot. She pushed through the doors and glanced around the lobby until she met his piercing silver eyes. She quickly walked over to him. He stood before she reached him and walked to meet her. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the elevators.  
“Granger we have really got to work on your timing,” he said with a soft chuckle.  
“I hadn’t realized we were on a last name basis with each other again Malfoy.” She said as they entered the elevator.  
As soon as the door closed she found herself pushed up against the wall by him. His lips slammed into hers quickly as he pulled her further against him. His lips then moved to her neck as his hands entangled themselves in her hair. She felt his breath against her ear before he pulled away and met her eyes.  
“Is that new perfume?” he asked amused  
She nodded nervously  
“I swear you are going to be the death of me.” He chuckled “I’m glad we changed the location of our meeting arrangements.”  
She felt as though she had just been gut-punched. He, of course, was referring to the past meetings they had at Malfoy Manor. Everything had changed when he had asked Astoria to move into his wing of the Manor. Ever since this event he had been overly cautious to ensure their relationship remained a well-kept secret. They had begun meeting at a muggle hotel and he was adamant that there be no evidence of their meeting left behind. Although he was not the only one that required the secrecy of their arrangement. She knew if Ron or Harry or even Ginny for that matter found out about her relationship with Draco there would be consequences. This was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. The same Malfoy that had basically made her life hell during their time at Hogwarts. It would also probably break Ron completely. She always knew that he loved her but she couldn’t bring herself to feel the same way.  
“I’m sorry I thought you might like it. It made me think of you” she cast her eyes downward as she spoke.  
He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up towards his. He looked down at her and with a soft voice spoke “I never said I didn’t like it baby” he then leaned to kiss her again. She cringed softly at the pet name. She couldn’t help but wonder how many times he had called Astoria baby or babe. She allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to be the only one he called that or anything remotely close. What would it be like to be his? She did her best to push the lingering thoughts as he pulled away and examined her, attempting to read her. Luckily the bell of the elevator dinged signaling they had arrived at their floor before he could decode her emotions.  
He took her hand and led her to their room. He slid the key in the key card slot and opened the door. He quickly ushered her into the room and quickly pulled her into him and kissed her once more. He moved them both away from the wall and lifted her into his arms. She gasped softly and pulled away to take in his features that she had seen so many times before. She felt a pit in her stomach as she opened her mouth to speak. She then closed her mouth and looked away from him. He looked concerned as he sat on the edge of the empty bed with her on his lap.  
“What is it?” He gasped as she moved her to face him.  
“Nothing Malfoy. Everything is fine. Why wouldn’t it be?” she said attempting to sound the opposite of how she was feeling.  
“Hermione talk to me. Something is off. Are you upset about me commenting on the perfume? It’s fine. It smells lovely.” He said attempting to pull the answer from her.  
She pulled herself together and pushed every negative emotion away. She smiled up at him “Nothing is wrong Draco” she lied before pushing her lips to his once more. She could do this. She could have him without the pressures of a relationship or a future. She couldn’t have him any other way and she had to accept that. But for now, she did have him in the only way she could have him.  
He kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed down her neck once more and began to kiss his way down to her shoulder. He slid his hands from her hair down her back and then into her shirt. His hands were one of the most magical things about him. Goosebumps arose anywhere he touched her and he had a funny way of making her relax under his touch. She closed her eyes and gave over control to him. She lost herself in the sensations he was giving her. The way his hands felt as he touched her. The way his lips felt as he kissed every inch of her body. She let herself enjoy him. She let herself have him. She let her mind wander to imagine what it would be like to have him in every way possible. To imagine what it would be like if he loved her the way she loved him.  
*****

His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer into his bare chest. The action felt so intimate. They were not supposed to have the intimate connection she felt every time she was around him. She could not allow herself to continue to fall deeper in love with him. As she turned to face him she knew that she had to know. She had to hear from his lips what his feelings were for her. Throwing caution to the wind she turned to face him.  
“Draco I think I am falling in love with you,” she said avoiding eye contact.  
He looked somewhat shocked at her admission. “I understand the pressure our arrangement might be placing on you but we agreed on this and we both knew what we were signing up for Hermione. No feelings, no strings attached. We agreed neither of us wanted a relationship and now it seems as though you are attempting to attach the strings yourself. You know there are a million reasons we shouldn’t be together. You know how Potter and Weasel would react and how the media storm would go wild. I mean we would really be put through the wringer and that is just not the kind of risk I can afford to take right now. Not when I am trying to turn my life around and repair my reputation.”  
“So you think I would be detrimental to your reputation?” she spat as she stood from the bed breaking his grip around her.  
“You know that’s not what I meant. Hermione-“he attempted to explain as he sat up.  
“Draco do you understand how fucked up this is. What we’re doing. It could destroy both of us but we do it anyway. You have someone in your life romantically. I don’t. I can’t avoid you two. I have to see the two of you in every newspaper. You don’t understand what it is like to see you love her when I wish you were loving me instead. You don’t have to watch me love someone else that’s not you. There is only you Draco. And you don’t love me and that is okay but if you don’t love me please stop trying to convince me that one-day things will be different between us.”  
“Well, I’m sorry that your impression was different from what I was attempting to lead to.” He said as he cast his eyes downward. “I can’t be with you in that way currently and I thought you understood. I care for you very deeply but I just cannot be involved with you in that way right now. Our current arrangement is all that I can offer to you right now.” He looked up at her sadly.  
She could feel the tears rushing to her eyes as she turned away from him. She began to quickly redress and grabbed her purse she had laid on the dresser.  
“Hermione. I’m sorry. Please don’t go. We can talk about this. I do love you. I do want us to be together. I just can’t be in a relationship with you right now.”  
“I hope you are very happy with Astoria,” she said as she turned on her heel and exited the room.  
She heard him call after her as she exited the room. She didn’t look back. She knew if she looked back his eyes would draw her back in again. She had shared something so personal with him and he just cast her feelings aside as though his situation was to be the main focus. As she exited the elevator she rushed through the lobby. She pushed through the front doors and began walking quickly as her tears began to fall. She quickly turned down an alley. She let her tears fall freely for a few minutes before she attempted to gather herself. Once she had calmed down she apparated to the alley near her shared flat.  
She heard laughing as she unlocked the door and entered the flat. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting around the dining room table. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard’s Chess as Ginny looked on.  
“Hey, how was the run Mione” Harry smiled. “Meet anyone interesting while you were out?” he said jokingly glancing at Ron.  
Hermione didn’t make eye contact again as she started up the stairs leaving Harry’s question unanswered. She walked quickly to her room and shut her door. She knew she couldn’t be seen or heard crying. It wasn’t like she could explain the situation to them. She fell onto her bed and began crying again feeling so alone. How had she let herself fall in love with Draco? She felt so stupid. How had she allowed him to turn her into a God-forsaken mess, an idiotic fool? She heard her door open quietly and she snapped her head up to see Ginny entering her room.  
“Hi. I know you probably don’t want to talk about whatever upset you but I can tell you had an argument with someone and I know after a fight even if you don’t want to talk you shouldn’t have to be alone.” She sat at the edge of the bed before lying down behind Hermione. Hermione turned to face her friend before burying her face into Ginny’s chest and releasing all the emotions she had been holding in for months. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and patted her hair.  
“I will kill him if you want me to” Ginny said with a smile  
Hermione didn’t know whether to believe her or not but she hugged Ginny and laughed. She cried until it felt like she had run out of tears. She pulled away from Ginny and smiled.  
“I am so sorry to cry like a lunatic with no explanation,” She said sadly.  
“I am always here for you Hermione. With those two downstairs we’ve got to keep each other’s back.” She smiled.  
Their conversation was interrupted by the familiar tapping of an owl on the window. Hermione got up from her bed and opened the window. She recognized the owl immediately. It was Draco’s personal owl. The owl was carrying a package this time along with a note. She untied the package and note. The owl left without waiting for a response. She opened the note first and couldn’t help but smile at the familiar handwriting. 

Hermione, I am sorry. I hadn’t thought about how my relationship affected you. I was selfish and I can’t just let you walk away. Forgive me. I will do whatever it takes for us. I love you.  
Always,  
DM

She sighed softly as she set the note aside and unwrapped the package. She held up the green and silver sweater. It was his old quidditch sweater that he had worn when he was on the Slytherin team. She pressed the fabric to her nose and smelled his unmistakable scent. She knew in her heart that she couldn’t let what they had go. She couldn’t let him go even if it cost her everything. She sighed as she felt herself fall back into the trap she had attempted to avoid for so long. She had not even noticed that Ginny was standing behind her clutching the note.

And you know damn well  
For you, I would ruin myself  
A million little times


	2. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this: you are so amazing!! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic!!

“What if I just didn’t go?”Hermione whined looking around her closet “It’s not like I have anything suitable to wear anyways and I’m not even sure anyone would miss me if I weren’t in attendance. Besides Ron isn’t going.”   
“Hermione Jean Granger!” Ginny playfully scolded “You planned the reunion and in case you have forgotten these are your friends. Of course, they would notice if you weren’t there. Ron is going to join us later in the evening after he closes the shop. Besides, you have to come; Pansy told me Draco plans to make an appearance.”   
“Oh, I sincerely hope he does. Maybe he will bring Astoria along” she said sarcastically  
“You haven’t heard? They’re broken up. He’s Britain’s newest and most eligible bachelor.” Ginny goaded “So we will have to make you the star of the evening!”   
“You can’t honestly believe I am still interested in him Ginny. It’s been five years I doubt he will even recognize me” She said turning back to her clothes pretending to be uninterested.   
Of course, she knew Draco and Astoria were no longer together. She thought about Draco often. The boy she hated but found herself fancying. They hadn’t spoken in 5 years but that time period had not been nearly long enough for her to push away her feelings for him. She began to think about what it would be like to see him, in person, after all these years. She had seen him in the Daily Prophet, mostly on the front cover due to the high publicity cases he counseled for, but it wouldn’t be the same as seeing him again, feeling his presence.   
“Hello!” Ginny walked to her waving her hands “Earth to Hermione”   
“W-What?” Hermione stuttered, her daydream being interrupted.   
“I was talking to you about how we have to make you look your best tonight to see your future husband, Draco Malfoy” Ginny smirked.   
“Oh come off it” Hermione laughed and playfully slapped Ginny’s arm   
“Fine Fine. You can keep lying to me but it’s harder to lie to yourself.” Ginny laughed as she passed Hermione and walked into Hermione’s closet. “But I will say you are correct about having nothing to wear this evening. But you’re in luck I think I have the perfect dress for you.”   
****  
As Hermione apparated to the front doors of Hogwarts she couldn’t escape the feeling that she was home. So many adventures had come about within the walls of this castle and despite her nervousness about the party, she felt a sense of comfort as she entered the Great Hall. She glanced down to pull her tight red sequined cocktail dress further down her thigh. She had insisted this might be too scandalous but Ginny swore she looked delectable. Before she could look up again she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her close.   
“Wow, Hermione” Dean said examining her body “I’ve seen a few pictures of you in the Prophet but I have to say the pictures surely do not do you justice.”  
Hermione pulled gently against his grip. Although it was early in the evening it was apparent the fire whiskey had been flowing. She could smell it heavy on Dean’s breath. She slapped him playfully.   
“Oh, Dean you are so kind.” She unwrapped his arm from her waist “It is so good to see you but I am a bit thirsty at the moment so how about I catch up with you later?”   
He looked a little disappointed but pulled her close once more “Only if you promise to save a dance for me.” He smiled playfully before allowing her to free herself from his grip as she nodded in agreement.  
She made her way to the back of the Great Hall and poured herself punch from the enormous punch bowl. She took a sip and had to stop herself from spitting it out. It had been spiked already. She stood for a moment glancing around the room and met eyes with a tall, blonde-haired boy. She felt her stomach tighten. Throwing caution to the wind she downed the rest of her drink and poured herself another. She downed that one too before she felt a presence behind her. She stiffened as someone whispered in her ear.   
“You didn’t hear it from me but Draco hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since you walked in and if you want my opinion I don’t think he’s that torn up about Astoria.” The voice she identified quickly as Pansy Parkinson whispered.   
Hermione turned quickly to meet her but Pansy slipped away before she had the chance. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Draco was still watching her. She downed her third drink before attempting to find Harry and Ginny. As soon as she began to walk she felt the alcohol in her veins. She normally was not a drinker but she was going to need it tonight as long as she was in the same room as Draco. She finally found Ginny’s red hair in the sea of people as bee-lined for her. She broke into the conversation Harry and Ginny were having with Dean.  
“Heyy Ginny.” She slurred and attempted to straighten herself. She was by no means drunk but she could confidently say she was buzzed.   
“Hi Hermione” Ginny giggled. “I told you that dress would look stunning on you.” she leaned in to whisper in Hermione’s ear “And I think if you wanted Malfoy’s attention you most definitely have it”   
“Hey hey hey secrets don’t make friends!” Dean slurred “Hermione you ready for that dance?”  
Hermione glanced back at Draco and noticed him turn away when they made eye contact. She hesitated but before she could help herself she blurted out “Y-yeah Dean I would love that!” as she reached for his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.   
The song was a slow dance and it had a slow, somewhat sensual beat. Dean pressed her body against his tightly and guided her around the dance floor. She felt the muscles beneath his dress shirt and realized how much he had matured after the war. He was attractive and nice enough but she couldn’t drag her mind away from Draco. For goodness sakes, she thought to herself, why can’t I choose a sensible guy rather than a man who most likely hates me. She was torn quickly away from her thoughts as a hand clapped down on Dean’s shoulder.   
“I’d like to break in if you’d allow me,” Draco said confidently.   
Dean was about to deny Hermione jumped in. “Sure. Dean, I’ll catch up with you later yeah?”   
Dean looked a little defeated but moved away from Hermione, allowing Draco to take his place.   
“Don’t look so disappointed Granger. I’m not going to step on your feet or anything.” He said as he pulled her into him, but not nearly as close as she would like to be.   
She wondered what it would be like to be held in a way far more intimate than dancing. He guided her around the dance floor gracefully. He was a much better dancer than Dean, probably due to the fact that she hadn’t seen him drinking. At the song’s completion, he spun her once more before bringing her body into his once more, stopping her from falling.   
“Hmm I guess even after all this time you haven’t learned to hold your alcohol Granger” he chuckled as he steadied her. “How about we get you a glass of water?”   
“I’ll have you know I’m perfectly fine Malfoy,” she said moving away from him. As she moved away from him she felt the world become unsteady once more.  
“Yes, I can absolutely tell.” He said examining her.   
She walked away from him quickly and found a nearby table. She reached into her bag for a sobering potion. She drank half of it and felt the dizziness dissipate. Her buzz was not completely gone but the potion dulled the negative effects of drunkenness. She felt his presence behind her.   
“Feeling a little better?” he asked  
“Yes,” She squeaked looking up at him.   
He sat down in the open chair next to her. “So what has the famous Hermione been doing since we left this glorious school?” he asked matter-of-factly.   
“You don’t read the newspapers?” she asked sarcastically   
“I’d rather hear it from your lips.” He smirked, “I think we both know the papers are not always to be trusted.”  
“Well, I worked full-time for the Ministry for a little while after the war. In the Care of Magical Creatures Department. I enjoyed the work but it truly wasn’t for me so I started a non-profit for the promotion of house-elves it’s called Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I started in my fourth year and it just felt right. So I am mainly in charge of receiving donations and funneling them into projects such as finding employment instead of servitude among other things” She explained.   
He listened intently “That sounds very interesting. Do you receive a fair amount of donations?”  
“Well it has been a slow start but I’ve been able to cut back my time at the Ministry and focus more on SPEW. So there has definitely been an increase in donations.”   
“That sounds very interesting. You seem very passionate about it”   
She quickly changed the topic “Well enough about me what have you been doing since the war?”   
He hesitated at the mention of the war but recovered quickly “Well I busied myself with maintain the Malfoy estate for a while but that became boring so I decided to become a wizarding attorney. After going through the legal system myself after the war I thought about how I wish I had someone to explain the process to me and I wanted to be that person for others.”  
She examined him as he spoke. She watched his mouth as she spoke so eloquently. The way his mouth moves as he formed the perfect words. She moved from his handsome face to his body. His tux was perfectly tailored to his muscular form. He looked like a God and she wondered if he knew how truly alluring he was.   
“Hermione?” he said drawing her attention back upwards. He smiled before taking her hand “I think I would fancy a walk. I haven’t seen the common room in ages. Would you care to join me?”   
She stood and followed him to the door and up the stairs. She examined the old paintings throughout the castle that she had forgotten about. He guided her along behind him until they reached a blank wall.  
She looked at him confused. “Draco are you sure-”  
“Pure-Blood” he spoke clearly towards the wall and a door appeared and opened.  
He quickly pulled her through the door and shut it behind him. The Slytherin common room looked similar to the Gryffindor common room in size only. The room was filled with green velvet chairs with a fireplace on the left wall with a velvet green chaise in front of it. Each window was stained green with the Slytherin emblem in the center. It was beautifully decorated by had a constant feeling of coldness. She felt Draco stand closely behind her as she shivered.   
“Are you cold?” he said slipping out of his tux jacket.   
She shook her head as he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. The jacket smelled of him, bergamot, lemon, and wintergreen. She pushed away her nervousness and turned to face him   
“I’ve never been in here but it is nice.” She spoke quietly   
“Yeah, a lot of happy memories here along with some not so happy memories,” he said closing himself off.   
She found it hard to read his expression “Well what memories would you have changed to be happier Draco?”   
He smiled when she said his name. It sounded so good escaping her lips. “Well for starters I wouldn’t have placed my faith in the wrong people.” he shared. He glanced down at her dress and smiled “You know Gryffindor red does look wonderful on you. I guess not much has really changed about you” he said attempting to change the subject.   
She smoothed down her dress and blushed “Thank you. But don’t change the subject on me Draco. Who do you wish you had made friends with that you didn’t? What else would you change about your time here?”   
He sighed “Maybe we should go sit by the fireplace.” He said looking uncomfortable.   
“Answer the question and we will.”  
“Go and sit by the fireplace like a good girl and maybe I will.” He said dominantly. He pointed his wand towards the fireplace “Incendio” he said clearly.   
She walked towards the chaise near the fireplace and sat. Draco followed her and sat at the other end, farther away from her than she would have liked. They sat silently staring into the fire for what felt like a million years. She looked over at him expectantly.   
“Are you going to answer the question?” she said moving closer to him “I’m trying to get to know you. To see if you’ve changed from the boy I knew and you just keep giving me little bits of information about yourself but you’re difficult to decode and I don’t think you understand-”  
“I wish I would have treated you differently, Granger,” He said curtly. “Does that answer your question?”  
“D-Draco” she stuttered  
“I wish I had done this sooner,” he said grabbing her chin and pressing his lips to hers.   
His lips were so warm against hers. Her brain told her to pull back and run as far away from this man as she possibly could but she couldn’t bring herself to break the kiss. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. She ran her hands down his chest to his belt buckle  
“No,” he said curtly. “We should probably go. But we can’t leave here together.”  
“I-I’m confused”   
“Just trust me. We can’t do this. We shouldn’t do this. I’m sorry I started this, Granger.”  
Hermione paused and nodded. “No, I completely understand Malfoy”. At that moment she was brought back to reality. She was no longer a carefree idiot that had just shared a moment with Draco Malfoy. She hated Draco Malfoy. How could she have let him touch her that way? “I have to go anyway,” she said walking to the door before he could say another word. She felt stupid but she knew if given the chance she would do it again. She walked quickly down the stairs to the Great Hall.   
“Oh Hermione right?” said an unfamiliar voice from behind her.   
She turned to see Astoria Greengrass standing behind her looking distraught. “Yeah. Did you need something?” she asked politely.   
“I was curious if you had seen Draco. I have to talk to him and it is quite urgent.”   
Hermione’s heart sunk in her chest. “Yeah, I think I saw him walking towards the Slytherin common room earlier in the evening.”   
“Oh. Thank you.” She said quickly and walked past Hermione in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.   
Hermione returned to the Great Hall to the party in full swing. She immediately spotted Ginny and walked towards her.   
“Hey what happened with Malfoy?” Ginny said flirtatiously   
“Malfoy? Like Draco Malfoy?” Ron, who had joined the party before she left, said protectively.   
“Nothing happened Ron. We just talked” She lied.


	3. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you have made it this far: I'm sorry I suck at updating. Life has gotten a little crazy lately. I started a new job and it is taking up much of the time I was using to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love you for supporting this story!!
> 
> Enjoy!!<3

The next morning Hermione awoke with the most awful headache she had ever experienced. The sobering potion had not done so well with getting rid of the hangover effects. She shook her head in an attempt to rid her memory of the dream she had just started awake from. Of course, Draco Malfoy was the star of the entire dream. The dream had been a replay of the events of the previous night but things went very differently in the Slytherin Common Room. She had allowed him to do much more than kiss her.

She shook her head once more before climbing out of her bed. She glanced at herself in the mirror and thanked Merlin that it was Sunday. She was not expected into the office today so she could lounge around the flat all day and not have to make herself look decent. As she was relishing the thought of staying in her PJ’s all day and watching muggle reality TV she was jerked from her thoughts by a pecking sound of her window.

She stood and walked quickly to open the window. She untied the rolled-up parchment from around its leg and unrolled it. It was from Malfoy.

“Ms. Granger, I am intrigued about what we discussed last night. Please meet me for tea at the manor at 2 in the afternoon to discuss a business matter. Your response is requested.”

She groaned. Why did it have to be him? She wished she was able to request that Pavarti or Padma meet with him tomorrow but she knew that she could not risk a potential donation on waiting. She saw that the owl was sitting, waiting for her response. She unrolled the parchment on her dresser and quickly scribbled a response.

“Mr. Malfoy, I would be delighted to meet with you today. I will see you at 2 o’clock.”

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and looked at the time. It was 1 o’clock. She cast a healing charm to alleviate her headache and quickly threw her hair in a bun to do her makeup. She wanted to look simple but not as though she had just rolled out of bed. She decided that straightening her hair would be the best way to tame it, which took the majority of the hour she had left. She glanced at the clock at 1:45 pm and raced towards her closet. She decided on a mint green loose-fitting top and a black pencil skirt that extended to just above her knee. Hermione smiled as she looked in the mirror one last time.

“Wow, where are you off to this afternoon Miss Office Sexy,” Ginny smirked as she entered Hermione’s room

“Oh stop it Ginny” Hermione flushed “I’m going to meet with Malfoy about a business proposal.”

“What kind of business proposal might that be?” Ginny looked her up and down again.

“Something to do with SPEW I think. I mentioned it to him last night and he sent me an owl requesting tea today to discuss it. I hate to cut this short but I’m to arrive at 2 and I don’t want to be late.”

“Fine” Ginny pouted playfully “But you better bring some details back when you come” She winked.

Hermione glanced at her watch and cursed when it read 2:05. She quickly apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and made her way up the walkway. The manor looked much the same from the last time she had seen it. She pulled the sleeve of her blouse down over the word Mudblood that had been carved into her forearm by none other than Draco’s aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. The scar, much like the memory never faded away, even after multiple healing charms and treatments, it showed prominently on her forearm. She began to walk faster, anxious to get this meeting over with so she could be away from Malfoy and at home enjoying herself. As soon as she reached the door it opened to reveal Draco waiting for her.

“You’re late Granger,” he said, opening the door wider for her to enter.

“I know, my apologies. I slept in later than I planned. I was out later than I intended last night.”

“I thought the reunion ended at 10” he scowled

“Oh some of us went out afterward to a muggle pub”

“I see,” he said turning on his heel.

She felt confused at his coldness. Was he offended he had not been offered an invitation? Why would he care about missing an outing with people he didn’t even really get along with. She followed him to the parlor. It was decorated beautifully with ornate furniture and to her pleasure, a fireplace that was already roaring. The inside of the manor was beautiful but cold, frigid even. He sat down before her and gestured to the chair next to him. She sat quickly and looked up at him expectantly.

“What did you want to discuss with me today Mr. Malfoy?” she questioned

“Well, there are two matters to discuss. Primarily, I am interested in making a sizable donation to SPEW as you called it.”

“And the second matter?”

“Let us discuss one thing at a time” He smiled

“What do you mean by sizeable?”

He smiled “Well I was thinking 2,000 Galleons-”

“Ma-” She attempted to interrupt, shocked by such a large figure.

“Twice a year” He continued

4,000 galleons was more than triple SPEW’s yearly operating cost. She couldn’t believe that he would be willing to donate so much. She knew he was wealthy but she had no clue how wealthy the Malfoy family was. Of course, she heard rumors but why would he choose her charity to donate such a sizable amount to?

“Are you sure?” She questioned, still in shock “Why?”

“Don’t be suspicious of my actions Granger.” he said matter of factly “I am still in the process of rebuilding my reputation, even after all these years. I believe a donation of this size to a charity such as yours would produce some good publicity for me.”

“So this is about publicity?” she said curtly before standing to her feet.

“Maybe deep down I do care for the house-elves you are attempting to save,” he said sarcastically.

With that, she turned to exit the room. She didn’t care how many house-elves she could help with this donation. He was the same Malfoy she had always known, at least now she had been kissed by him and now she was being used for his publicity. She couldn’t be here anymore, not in a room alone with him, not in this manor.

She felt a firm hand wrap tightly around her wrist before she could take a step. He pulled her to the nearby wall and pinned her to it with his body. She struggled against him but ultimately knew she was no match for him.

“Were you planning on leaving?” he whispered softly against her ear “We haven't discussed the second proposal, Granger.”

Her breath hitched in her throat. She hated how her body seemed to betray her whenever he was near to her. She shouldn’t want this. She didn’t want this. Trouble only followed Malfoy, this second proposal couldn’t be anything good. “I don’t want to hear about your second stupid proposal Malfoy!”

He smirked “But by the way your body reacts to me I think you might want to hear what I have to say.” he whispered against her neck. She paused and waited for him to continue. “I want you, Granger and I think you want me too. But I think there are a million reasons we cannot be together. I am proposing an arrangement. We get to have each other without all the pressures of a relationship that I don’t think either of us wants.”

“What about Astoria?” Hermione spoke, not believing she had even considered what it would be like to be with him.

“Discretion would be key in this specific situation,” he said softly, leaning away from her to examine her expression.

Her breath quickened as he spoke. At that moment she allowed herself to be selfish as she slammed her lips to his. A silent answer to his proposal. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything. She didn’t care about Ron or Astoria or anyone else who could be hurt by this relationship she had just started, including herself. She didn’t feel remorse, she felt alive.

“So I’ll take that as a yes?” he questioned stepping away from her.

She nodded in return, still too flustered to speak.

“Just don’t go falling in love with me Granger” he chuckled, stepping away from her.

She knew she was screwed, so screwed. She knew he only wanted her as a side fling. He had no intention of having a true relationship with her but she couldn’t allow herself to deny herself of what she wanted. She wanted Malfoy and for a short time, she allowed herself to have him.


End file.
